Modern firearms often require mounting and quickly shedding mission-specific accessories that accelerate soldier performance at a given combat task. One of those accessories that has proven invaluable in improving operator control and performance during sustained automatic fire is the vertical fore grip.
The current fore grip design is a glass-filled polypropylene component that can be uncomfortable to most hands. Many operators feel that the grip diameter is too small and requires considerable grasp pressure to prevent slippage. The material itself is waxy to the touch, and becomes even slicker when wet or sweaty. It also prevents proper adhesion of glues for pressure switches, resulting in less-than-satisfactory switch mounting methods. This grip has no form of hand retention other than small grooves at the grip end which easily pack with dirt or mud, eliminating any benefit.
Another weakness of existing grips is the mounting system. A small cylindrical soft plastic projection is the sole method of retaining the grip to the rail system. Any major impact to the grip shears the projection, allowing the firearm to slide out of control in an operator's hand. Field expedient fixes have been to drill out the sheared plastic part and replace it with a steel pin. This is time consuming and a stop-gap improvement.